


Sweet Dark Minds

by Raven_Fay



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Bottom Bang Yongguk, Bottom Jung Daehyun, Bottom Kim Himchan, But they are soft, Cop Zelo, Criminal Yongguk, Dark but it gets better, Himchan is a Hitman, Yongguk is a serial killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Fay/pseuds/Raven_Fay
Summary: Yongguk and his brothers Himchan and Daehyun are shop owners. And they might be criminals too. Zelo, Youngjae and Jongup are cops who are trying to catch a serial killer who only kills criminals. What has that to do with Yongguk and his brothers? And why do the cops and thd Bang Brothers meet all the time?





	1. Prolog

A middle aged man was sitting in a chair in the middle of a white room.  
His eyes widened in horror.  
His mouth opened in a silent scream.  
The serial killer stepped back from his victim.  
The man was dead, finally.  
With a small smile on his lips the killer carefully put a black rose in the open mouth of his victim and left.  
Not a shred of evidence was left behind.  
When the police arrived they were horrified.  
The victim's teeth were gone and placed on different areas in the house as they later discovered.  
It was a grotesque scene.  
Some teeth were found in the kitchen.  
Right on the table or even in the freezer.  
Some were in the living room under pillows or I'm front if pictures.  
Some others were found under the bed or in the closet.  
However, where ever the teeth were found there was evidence of the victim being a criminal too.  
Pictures and video tapes of him killing a young man, raping his daughter or having his way with little children and then torturing and killing them.  
A monster killed by another monster.  
Oh how awfully ironic.  
So, the police called the killer the "Killer of Irony".  
The killer observed the cops a while and smiled again when he heard their horrified voices begging for backup.  
Chuckling, the killer turned away and started walking.  
Pathetic.  
They are calling themselves the protectors of the weak and fighter of justice but can't stand seeing a bit blood.  
Calling me a monster but knowing and understanding nothing.  
No, they don't even TRY to understand.  
Idiots.  
They won't catch me.  
Not like that.  
Call me whatever you want I don't care.  
Try to stop me.  
Try to catch.  
You will fail.  
Why?  
Because you choose to ignore the monsters in our society.  
Bad men and women are everywhere but you let them do whatever they because it's so much easier to ignore.  
You probably think that I'm a monster, a bad person.  
I am.  
I needed to be one of them so that I can find and eliminate them.  
But that's alright.  
Because no one cares.  
No one sees.


	2. Daily Life of the Bang Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a completely normal day until it isn't.

The door opened and a young man entered.   
“Good morning! How can I help you?” Daehyun asked happily and the young client relaxed a bit.   
“Well I need a present for my girlfriend so…”  
Daehyun nodded energetically.   
“What kind of person is your beloved one?”  
The young man smiled softly.   
“She's a very sweet, loving person. She loves animals and flowers. She's never angry, she always smiles and is happy”  
Daehyun smiled.   
“She seems like a great person. I think we have the perfect gift for her. Just go to Yongguk over there. I'm sure he will get you the perfect gift. And don't be shy. He may looks intimidating but he's softie”  
I sighed when I heard that.   
I just want to read in peace.   
Why is Daehyun doing this all the time?   
The client carefully stepped closer while fidgeting awkwardly.   
“How can I help you?” I asked and he flinched.   
“Well I- I n-need a gift for my girlfriend” He stuttered.   
“She's a sweet, loving girl, right?”  
“Y-yeah…”  
I turned around and looked at the flowers for a moment.   
Sweet and loving….  
How about… two cats that make a heart?   
Pink, red and a bit lavender colored flowers will do.   
I quickly put them together and looked then at the client.   
“Do you want me to wrap them?”  
The young man blinked surprised.   
“No, no, it's perfect. Just… perfect”  
I handed him the carefully intertwined flowers and the man smiled at me.   
“This is truly beautiful. Thank you so much!”  
“Thank you, that's my job. It costs 30$”  
The young man didn't even complain and gave me a generous tip too.   
“Have a great!” He said and I nodded.   
When he left I sat down again and continued reading.   
“Awww come on, Yongguk! Smile a bit!” Daehyun said.   
“Stop teasing him, Dae. You know how socially awkward he is” Himchan interfered softly.   
“As long as he's doing his job”   
I heard how Himchan walked closer and looked up.   
He smiled softly at me.   
“What are you reading?”  
“The killer's bride from George Wesmington”   
“The book that ends with the girl being the killer and the boy being her last victim?”  
“Yes”   
“It's an awful book. Poorly written, awful story and a boring ending. Why are you reading it?”  
“ It may be grotesque but I can relate to her wanting to kill everybody so that she will never be hurt again. She does not try to hide or ignore her fears. She simply accepts them”  
Himchan hummed softly.   
“I see. Well then I will give it another try too.”  
“Himchan, I need some more muffins!”  
He sighed and patted my shoulder.   
“Talk to you later”   
You might ask yourself now what we would need muffins for when I sell something with flowers.   
Well what can I say, we are weird and our shop is just as strange.   
Himchan bakes and sells all sorts of baked goods like cakes, muffins etc.  
Daehyun paints and sells everything one would need for painting.   
And I, I sell flowers, arrange them, make flower bouquets etc.   
A pretty strange shop, like I said.   
The door opened again and I looked up.   
Four cops entered the shop.   
I frowned a bit.   
What do they want here?   
“Hey you, are you working here?” One of them asked.   
He was a small, arrogant looking one.   
I didn't like him.   
I simply nodded.   
“Are you mute or something? I asked you something” He walked over and the others looked uncomfortable.   
Seems like he's always like that.   
“Come on Frédéric, no need to be rude.” A blond haired cop sighed.   
“Always so fucking rational, aren't you Jongup?” Frédéric snorted in disgust.   
“At least, he's not so vulgar” The black haired cop with glasses muttered.   
“Don't act like you're older than me, Youngjae! Pay me some fucking respect!”  
His obnoxious voice is giving me a headache.   
“What do you want? You are scaring away our costumers” I asked sighing.   
“Look who can talk! Is that how you treat costumers?!”   
I sighed again and that seemed to anger him even more.   
“You want to fight me, doll with curly hair?”  
What are you, a five year old?   
He suddenly grabbed my collar and pulled me close.   
“Frédéric! That's enough!”   
A tall, strong looking man suddenly stood next to us.   
“Don't you fucking dare to interfere this, Zelo! He fucking provoked me! He needs to learn what respect means!”  
“Let my brother go, now!”  
Himchan's voice was completely calm and ice cold.   
I knew that he was holding a gun at the rude cops head without needing to turn my head.   
“You fucking-”  
“I will not repeat what I said”   
“He will shoot you, trust me. Himchan has no tolerance for people who threaten us” Daehyun commented.   
He was probably still smiling.   
Angrily, I was pushed away and only because the other cop, Zelo, grabbed me I didn't kiss the ground.   
Himchan was glaring at him with cold anger and I could sense his wanting to kill that guy.   
“You should leave and wait outside” The Jongup guy said.   
After the rude guy left Himchan put away the gun.   
“You guys are pretty weird.” Youngjae commented.   
Daehyun giggled.   
“Of course we are. We are the Bang Brothers!”


End file.
